Caído en tus brazos
by HysteriaDeClausura
Summary: Eren no recuerda nada. Las malas lenguas rumorean que es el mal encarnado que ha estado atormentando al pueblo durante 35 años. Su inocencia quedará en duda y a manos del sacerdote Erwin, la hechizera Hanji y Levi... Simplemente Levi.
1. Caído

Eren tenía conciencia, estaba consciente.

Lo sabía.

Era una sensación extraña.

No sabía dónde estaba.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

A descubrir cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Sólo se fijó en las sensaciones que le parecían que nunca había tenido antes.

Que era la primera vez que se sentía humano. Un humano presente en la tierra.

Una presencia material.

En aquel breve periodo de tiempo descubrió los elementos naturales.

El viento, cuando le revolvió el cabello.

La tierra, cuando sintió los dedos hundidos en la húmeda tierra que se cerraron de forma inconsciente al notar aquella sensación de humedad, descubriendo el agua.

Y el fuego.

Fue la sensación más extraña.

No sabía de dónde venía pero parecía calentarle.

Le resultaba una sensación familiar, reconfortante y a la vez distante a él.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, vió aquel terreno que más tarde identificó como un huerto bastante insólito. También vió el cielo, tan distante a él como la enorme estrella de fuego que lo deslumbró durante unos segundos.

Aquella estrella llamada sol que daba vida al planeta...

Y entonces, apareció.

Algo impidió la vista a aquel enorme rojo.

Su vista fue sustituida por unos ojos. Unos ojos que creía haber visto antes.

Pero no recordaba donde.

No recordaba nada.

A partir de entonces aquellos ojos fueron el primer recuerdo que guardó en su memoria, porque así fue como conoció a la muerte.

Aquel cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre la tierra, delante suya.

"Marco"

Pasaron segundos antes de que empezara a gritar. Ardientes lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Dejándose la voz entre gritos e intentando escapar la vista del cadáver que había caído en la tierra donde antes había yacido él.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por fin cuando empezó a correr movido por el instinto de la supervivencia. Como queriendo escapar de la muerte que acechaba en aquel mundo y que lo agobiaba, notando una presión en el pecho que le hizo caer tras unos torpes pasos.

Una ola de sentimientos empezaron a emanar de su interior.

Sentimientos que no había conocido antes y que lo habían llevado de nuevo a sumirse en un sueño. Desmayado.


	2. Armin y el otro tío

Eren había despertado en un sitio austero como todas las casas de aquel pueblo donde se encontraba.

Nada más levantarse se había encontrado bajo la mirada de dos chicos de su misma edad.

"Que...qué hago yo aquí?" se preguntó Eren.

-Hola...-empezó el rubio de ojos azules que apreció una nota de miedo en los ojos de Eren- Tranquilo, estás a salvo. Llevas tres días inconsciente pero estas vivo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes incorporarte?

Eren no se vio capaz de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. El chico rubio de mirada amable lo comprendió enseguida y se dedicó simplemente a ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Eren bebió aún un poco confuso.

-Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- dijo entonces el otro chico, uno más alto y de aspecto antipático.

-¡Jean!- le reprochó el otro- ¡No lo atosigues! Acaba de despertarse, estará confuso. Además, deberías ir a avisar al superior.

Este soltó un bufido pero no se movió de su lugar, apoyado en la pared.

-Dime, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Eren- era lo único que sabía- Me llamo Eren.

-Encantado Eren. Has...tenido mucha suerte- miró de reojo la puerta por donde había salido el antipático -Yo me llamo Armin. Y el otro es Jean.

-¿...Donde estoy?

-En la parroquia.

Eren se quedó ahí pensativo.

"¿Que era una parroquia?" ...

* * *

Aquella como otras preguntas se fueron respondiendo a lo largo del breve periodo en el que Eren reposaba en cama. Bastante débil como para andar había sido acompañado de vez en cuando por Armin.

Armin era alumno del seminario dedicado a la doctrina de la religión que seguían.

Una religión dedicada al culto, expansión de lo que parecía ser un ser superior que no existía en el mundo terrenal.

Por ello que había seguido el camino de muchos otros para ofrecer su vida a la expansión de dicha doctrina.

-...Pero realmente no creo en esas cosas- confesó una fría noche a la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Eren aún impresionado por todo lo que le había ido contando Armin - Es bonito creer en algo así, parece algo maravilloso.

-Sí, pero simplemente no lo creo - Armin se encogió sobre sí en la mullida cama al lado de Eren.

Pero Eren no lo entendía.

Armin lo sabía por su mirada.

-Nunca me he sentido realmente motivado a meterme aquí y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a esto pero...ellos fueron los únicos que me acogieron cuando estaba solo. Huérfano.

-Tenías padres.

-Sí. Murieron hace mucho...¿Nunca has conocido a los tuyos?

-No- hizo una pausa- Quiero decir... No se si realmente los tengo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se... No se nada. Es como si no supiera quien soy, o... de donde he venido.

Armin guardó silencio mirando a la pequeña lamparita.

-Dicen que eres la causa de la muerte - Dijo entonces la voz de otro chico- el ser culpable que ha llegado desde el infierno y que ha estado atormentando a este pueblo desde hace 35 años.

-¡Jean!- reprochó Armin.

Jean apareció en de la oscuridad impasible, serio con la mirada puesta en Eren.

-También dicen que tu mataste a Marco - dijo Jean, tajante. Le había salido tan impaciente que hacía días que se lo quería preguntar aún dolido por la reciente muerte de su amigo.

-Yo...yo no he matado a nadie...-dijo Eren.

-Las muertes de otros ciudadanos coincide con la misma de Marco, la única diferencia es que tu te encontrabas allí cuando eso pasó.

Eren miró a Armin, que apartó la mirada. Todo eso no se lo había contado.

-De...¿de verdad pensáis eso?

-Eren...-dijo Armin sin atreverse a mirarlo - ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

-¿Absolutamente nada?- insistió Jean.

-Pues...

Eren se vió sin nada que decir.

"No"


	3. El bueno, el malo y Hanji

En aquel momento una sombra apareció por el alféizar de la ventana reflejado por la luz del interior. Pero ninguno de los dos apreció su presencia.

-La última muerte- dijo la castaña de gafas ojeando un par de informes entregados por la guardia- fue la Marco Bodt.

El hombre rubio sentado enfrente suya asintió con la mirada distraída, sorbiendo su café.

-Comprendo. ¿No se han registrado más casos desde entonces?

-No, parece que desde la aparición de ese niño ha habido un parón inminente de muertos.

La mujer dijo esto con una leve maliciosa sonrisa. Algo en sus gafas brillaba. Iba a hablar pero lo que parecía ser la sombra de la ventana entró en la habitación.

-¿Crees que el chico puede ser la causa, Erwin?

El rubio llamado Erwin miró de reojo a la figura de baja estatura y rostro estoico.

Levi.

-Puede serlo o no-respondió- Pero no estamos seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas...-hizo una pausa, pensativo- En cualquier caso, no me preocupa. Descubriremos su verdadera naturaleza pronto.

-¿A qué llamas tú pronto?-preguntó él.

Erwin sonrió, conocía la impaciencia de aquel hombre, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Levi.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo sabré cuando lo vea. Dime, ¿Donde lo tienes escondido?

-¿Tanto interés tienes en verlo?

Levi se calló por un momento. Cuando hablaba con él siempre procuraba pensar bien sus palabras antes de decir nada.

-Llevamos años en busca del demonio que tanta exaltación ha causado en este estúpido pueblo..y ahora decides esperar.

-Bueno, no sabemos si realmente lo es, o no. Y en cualquier caso lo descubriremos pronto...

Levi no dijo nada. Fue la castaña la que saltó de su asiento emocionada.

-Pues no se vosotros pero...¡ Yo ya estoy impaciente!


	4. ¿Te conozco?

Para Eren lo primero que hizo fue bautizarse. Esto habían sido órdenes directas del propio rector y sacerdote supremo.

Erwin Smith.

Eren había estado de acuerdo. Quería hacerlo y deshacerse de toda clase de culpabilidad y seguir el camino del señor en el seminario.

El bautizo se celebró en una pequeña ceremonia discreta y bastante apresurada decidido tras los rumores que habían ido circulando por el pueblo.

Era lo mejor que podían hacer...

Así, Eren se encontró delante de la pira bautismal. Vestido solamente con una fina túnica blanca y holgada que caía levemente por sus hombros. Descalzo, pisaba el frío suelo de la iglesia.

Observó detenidamente las leves ondas del agua bendita donde se reflejaba la luz colorida de las enormes cristaleras.

Era precioso y brillaba bajo un rayo de luz de luna que creaban un ambiente tranquilo y apacible. Era lo más bonito que había visto del pueblo hasta ahora.

Desprendía una paz y una tranquilidad que Eren no había conocido. Y que pronto se esfumó.

Había algo, o alguien. Una presencia...

Un intruso, algo que no cuadraba ahí.

Lo supo en cuanto lo vió, más tarde.

El sintió lo mismo cuando entró discretamente por las enormes puertas. La alfombra silenciaba sus pasos y su cabello y sus ropas del mismo color se fundían muy bien en la leve oscuridad que inundaba la iglesia, convirtiéndose de nuevo, en una sombra.

Lo único que vió la sombra fue la figura que se encontraba junto a la pira.

Dejando ver levemente su piel bronceada y levemente perlada bajo la luz de la luna.

Había quedado observando un segundo más cuando Eren se había dado la vuelta sintiendo unos ojos perpetrar su tranquilidad.

Y cuando lo vió.

"Sin duda" pensó "Es él"

Aquello que había estado buscando.

Era moreno, con el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para permitirse llevarlo levemente despeinado con mechones recorriendo su cara, puntualizando sus jóvenes rasgos que no le hacían competencia a sus ojos esmeralda. Y su mirada brillante.

Lo recordaba bien.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo entonces el chico.

Levi se acercó al altar dejándose ver entre la oscuridad.

-No creí que los demonios se vieran de esa forma- comentó recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada de forma descarada.

El chico se quedó un poco descolocado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?"

-No...no soy ningún demonio- logró decir tras un silencio.

-Eren.

-¿Como sabes mi...?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe no es ningún secreto - mintió -Dime, ¿Crees en la salvación ?

-Sí.

Levi suspiró, aburrido.

-Creo que no me expresado bien...-se corrigió- ¿Crees en tu salvación?

Eren titubeó por un momento.

-¡Sí! -dijo entonces sin pensarlo- Si, si lo creo. ¡Confío en mi inocencia!

-Eren, no ha le falta que me mientas. Estoy aquí para que me digas la verdad.

Se que hay gente que dice lo que realmente no piensa, que sigue aquello en lo que realmente no cree...

Entonces Eren pensó en Armin, en la fría mirada de Jean culpandolo de la muerte de su querido amigo y de todos los rumores que había oído sobre él en su breve presencia en aquel pueblo- Y tu...

-Yo...- dijo él- No se...

Eren se vio, delante, cerca de Levi, temblando, no sabía si era su presencia, sus ojos o sus palabras, pero temblaba - de verdad que no lo se... Aunque haya hecho algo yo...me siento arrepentido. ¡Si no fuera así no estaría aquí!

-¡No! ¡No mientas y dilo! ¡Di que dudas! ¡Di que no confías en tu inocencia ni en nada de esto...! -Las piernas de Eren dejaron de responder cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos húmedos -

¡DI QUE ERES UN DEMONIO Y QUE NO LO SABES!- gritó Levi.

-¡Pero esque no lo sé!- respondió Eren entre sollozos.

Levi lo agarró del pelo atrayéndolo hacia él. Muy cerca.

-¡DILO Y QUIZÁS TENGAS LA SALVACIÓN!

-¡Levi!

Levi paró. Giro sin ninguna expresión hacia los dos nuevos intrusos.

-Basta. No tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí. Así que suéltalo.

-¡Tsk! Pues vale -Levi soltó al chico.

Se retiró a un lado junto a la castaña que había permanecido todo ese tiempo silenciosa junto al rubio.

-Tu si que no pintas nada aquí- susurró Levi a su lado.

-No me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo- respondió ella, cordialmente- Dependiendo de lo que ocurra, el chico acabará siendo tuyo o mío...

-Callate.

El rubio se acercó a la pira.

El rector.

Erwin Smith.

Eren hizo ademán de levantarse. Las lágrimas aún permanecían húmedas en su cara intentó quitarselas cuando Erwin lo detuvo.

-No, No hace falta. Tranquilo- Posó su mano en la cabeza -Ahora es cuando todas tus dudas desaparecerán y dios te recogerá en toda la expansión de su gloria si a ti mismo te place.

Eren asintió. Pero seguía la inseguridad en su interior.

-Rector...

-Llamame Erwin.

-Erwin...- volvió a decir- Qué pasa si...si no sale bien.

Erwin lo miró desde arriba. Sus ojos desprendieron un leve brillo azul de los que no consiguió respuesta.

Sin embargo parecieron desviarse por un momento hacia el pelinegro que permanecía inmóvil a la espera de ver la escena.

-Yo confío en tu inocencia - dicho esto, cogió un recipiente y mojó ambas manos en ella- y ahora yo, como uno de los representantes de dios y protector de este lugar sagrado te protejo de todo mal.

Ahora te deshago de todas tus dudas, tu sufrimiento y lágrimas.

Recorrió con su mano el rostro de Eren llevándose todas las lágrimas que cayeron con el resto del agua en la túnica.

Eren sintió el tacto del agua contra su rostro.

Fue agradable notar cómo el agua tibia recorría su rostro en tranquilidad.

Dios le había perdonado, le había quitado toda duda y ahora era uno más...

Sus deseos de integrar en el seminario aumentaron.

"¡Si! Llevaría una vida normal al lado de Armin. Con aquello demostraría su inocencia y podría vivir en paz..."

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que su vista se nubló.

Eren cayó al suelo retorciéndose sobre sí mismo. Las manos fueron allá donde había caído el agua y empezó a gritar.

Los tres observaron al chico en el suelo cerrándose en torno a él.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Era cierto! ¡Es un demonio! ¡Las pruebas están aquí! ¡Erwin, ya está demostrado! ¡Damelo a mi!

¡A mi, a mi, a mi!

La chica siguió emocionada en su insistencia. Levi la apartó de un empujón.

-No necesitamos que los inspecciones ni nada por el estilo. Erwin, me lo quedo yo.

Erwin no pudo ver más que decisión en sus ojos y para sorpresa de Levi, este aceptó.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

-Vale- respondió él - Hanji, vamos.

-¡Nooo! ¿¡De verdad se lo vas a dar a él, Erwin?! ¿¡Por quÉEE?!

-Hanji. Ya has tenido bastantes acusaciones de brujería por tus experimentos. Como sigas así te acabarán quemando en una pira

-Y nadie te echará de menos- corroboró Levi.

-¡Que crueles sois!- se quejó Hanji- ¿Que vas a hacer con él? ¡¿Eh?! Vamos. ¿Lo dejamos así?

-Ya me ocupo yo- Levi fue a Eren. Este temblaba en el suelo sin ser apenas consciente de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Pese a que era mucho más alto que Levi este lo cogió sin problemas llevándoselo de allí. Sin una palabra.

Ahora, delante de la iglesia, Erwin y Hanji observaban a ambos alejarse entre la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Estás seguro de dejárselo a él?-dijo una Hanji más calmada aferrada al brazo de Erwin.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió él- Pero es necesario que así ocurra... Vámonos. Es tarde.

Erwin se deshizo del agarre de la castaña volviéndose dirección al pueblo.

-Dios se apiade de ese chico- fue lo último que susurró Hanji antes de seguir a Erwin.


	5. Al contacto de tu piel

**Alerta por intento de lemon.**

No había apenas luz nocturna pero Levi sabía tan bien por donde ir que apenas necesito visibilidad y cada paso que dio fue decisivo. Sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Eren, en cambio, se encontraba confuso en sus brazos con un mínimo de conciencia. Solo pudo ver su rostro mejor que antes y más de cerca.

Sus ojos miraban al frente pese a que estaban rodeados por oscuridad.

Notaba las manos de Levi tan frías que parecía arder en sus brazos.

Gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro enrojecido Eren. Parecía que se le escapaba la vida por momentos.

¿Era aquella la sensación que debía tener?

Significaba aquello que había estado equivocado y que todo lo que habían dicho sobre él era cierto?

¿Que había caído del infierno?

¿Que había matado y atormentado a aquel lugar durante los 35 años que no tenía, en otra vida, quizás?

Eren intentó hablar pero apenas consiguió mover los labios.

Una fugaz mirada de Levi calló sus quejas.

-Erwin se ha pasado - comentó Levi al mirar el pobre rostro de Eren antes de tirarlo al lago donde habían llegado.

Eren notó cómo caía de sus brazos y el agua lo absorbía.

Eren se preguntó si iba a morir cuando estuvo inmerso en aquel lago.

Había sentido mil sensaciones pero poco a poco había dejado de sentir dolor.

Pensó que estaría muerto.

Que todo había acabado cuando una mano lo arrastró de allí.

A sus pulmones volvió el oxígeno, una visión más clara y la capacidad de retorcerse escapando del agarre de Levi.

Ambos cayeron a la hierba de al lado.

-Eren, imbécil...-oyó la voz entrecortada de Levi a su lado- La próxima vez sal del agua, joder.

Eren lo miró. Levi ocultó su rostro evitando dejar ver su expresión dolorida. Pero Eren veía perfectamente su cuerpo, se había mojado y su cuerpo había parecido arder en llamas...

-Me has salvado la vida...-dijo Eren sorprendido.-¿...Por qué?

¿¡Por qué?!

No esperó respuesta.

Se levantó apreciando el fuego que bailaba a su alrededor- ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Todo esto es por mi culpa!

-Apartate de ahí Eren- Lo alertó Levi desde el suelo.

-¡No! Es culpa mía, ¡soy un monstruo! Soy yo el culpable máximo! ¡Mira lo que he hecho!

Señaló el fuego de su alrededor.

-Eren.

Eren gritó. De nuevo, Levi consiguió levantarse de la hierba a duras penas.

-¡EREN!

-¡Tendría que volver al infierno-lamentó Eren- ese es mi lugar!

-Callate!- Levi lo cógio apartando lo del fuego - Eren. Tu no has hecho esto. Tu no eres un demonio.

Lo cogió del rostro cuando notó la mano de Levi más caliente de lo normal...era él el que producía el fuego.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

El agua...Era agua bendita. A él lo había salvado el agua.

Ya Levi lo había hecho arder.

El agua de la iglesia había sido alterada por el propio Levi.

El culpable máximo.

Era él.

¡Levi era el demonio!

Eren lo descubrió en ese breve instante antes de que empezara a gritar de dolor por el contacto de Levi.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quien soy.

Eren se quedó callado.

-Tu no eres un demonio- explicó Levi- Tu eres propiedad del demonio. Eres mío. ¿No me recuerdas verdad?

Eren negó. El tacto de Levi ardiente de Levi pareció enfriarse.

\- ¿Tampoco de tu vida pasada?

-No.

-¿...Ni esto?

Levi lo agarró de su túnica arrastrándolo hacia el.

Fue tan repentino que Eren intentó quejarse pero Levi lo hizo callar antes de que dijera nada cuando besó sus labios cerrando la distancia entre los suyos.

Los besó,lamió y mordió hasta que enrojecieron, como el rostro de Eren invadido por la vergüenza.

Levi se separó un momento. Iba a decir algo, pero decidió bajar a su cuello.

-Yo te besaba de esta forma- dijo entonces- y tu simplemente te dejabas, gemias y te sonrojabas. ¿Lo recuerdas Eren?

-No- dijo Eren intentando apartarlo de él con cada beso- Esto esta mal...

-Antes te daba igual, antes te rendías ante mi, me dejabas hacer lo que quisiera contigo porque me querías. ¿Que ha cambiado ahora Eren? Llevo 35 años esperando a que bajes del cielo por mi.

-¿Del cielo?

-Eres un ángel, Eren.

He ahí la respuesta. La que necesitaba Eren que se quedó mudo.

No sabia que decir. No podía pensar, solo podía buscar en su interior aquel escaso recuerdo de aquel hombre y de las alas que un día portó en su espalda.

Sabía que lo que decía era cierto pero no conseguía recordarlo.

-Esque no...no recuerdo nada... entonces porque...?

Levi le puso un dedo en sus labios callando de nuevo sus palabras.

-Hice todo esto por ti.-Dijo, observando sus brillantes ojos esmeralda donde se reflejaba el fuego.

Era como en el pasado. Levi acarició su rostro, aquel que tanto había anhelado.

En ese momento decidió que le haría recordar cada momento que pasaron juntos.

Cada momento donde "pecaron" juntos.

Le quitó el camisón lentamente, lamiendo allá por donde pasaban sus manos. Eren se dejó caer en la hierba. Se vió sorprendido, disfrutando de cada caricia o movimiento placentero que Levi llevaba a cabo sobre él dejándolo desnudo sobre la hierba.

Levi fue bajando poco a poco echándole miradas al rostro de Eren que no dejaba de soltar leves gemidos de placer entre sudor y lágrimas.

No pudo evitar soltar entonces una sonrisa.

No había llegado a la mejor parte. Volvió a subir por su torso para mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Eren, muy cerca de él.

-No he llegado a la mejor parte pero mírate, ya estás húmedo y a punto de reventar.

Su mano acarició su miembro.

Eren se mordió la lengua guardándose sus gemidos.

-¿Por qué intentas guardar tus gemidos? Estamos solos tu y yo.

-Levi, para...por favor...- Eren apartó la vista. Él notó su respiración muy acelerada- ...Me da vergüenza.

-Eren, no puedo. Esto me pone. Cogió la temblorosa mano de Eren y se la llevó a sus pantalones.

Eren se asustó al apreciar el notable y erecto miembro de Levi que parecía que iba a reventar sus pantalones.

-Yo se que sabes como hacerlo, Eren. Eren arqueó su espalda cuando notó como la mano de Levi se deslizaba por su miembro una y otra vez.

Se retórico de placer bajo el ahora cuerpo desnudo de Levi cuya ropa había parecido vaporizar se como la hierba de alrededor que se había quemado entre gemido y gemido.

Levi volvió a besar su cuerpo, y Eren con una mano se agarró a su espalda. Con la otra tocó el miembro de Levi aliviando su lujuria que lo levantó sentadolo en él.

Entre movimiento y movimiento ambos gozaban, se besaban y tocaban salvajemente. Hasta que Eren con un movimiento certero llego al climax.

Sus caderas se movieron, sus cuerpos se juntaron y un líquido espeso salió de Eren.

Eren se apoyó su frente en el hombro de Levi recuperando la respiración.

Levi lo apartó suavemente para poder de nuevo saborearlo.

Mientras sus manos volvían a recoger aquel líquido espeso.

Eren creía que había terminado, que ya no podía haber más secretos en aquel juego del amor.

Pero equivocaba.

Eren volvió a sentir un cosquilleo.

-Levi. ¿Que haces?

-No he terminado. Quiero estar dentro de ti- susurró en su oído.

Noto sus manos en su interior abriéndolo para internar su miembro dentro de él.

-Levi, espera, no... que vas a...?

Levi lo levantó acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Levi lo penetró metiéndose lentamente, dejando que el cuerpo de Eren se acostumbrarse a él.

Levi no preguntó pero Eren tampoco intentó evitarlo.

Sólo dijo "No puedo más" cuando se sintió lleno.

Y notó como nunca antes a Levi moverse dentro de él.

Entre embestida y embestida Eren solo pudo soltar unos gemidos que se intensificaron con cada movimiento. Dolor y cierto placer que lo dejó de nuevo duro.

Más tarde Levi lo alivió con su lengua.


	6. Alas, sangre y fuego

...Aquello duró lo que tenía que durar hasta que ambos cayeron en el césped, desnudos y con los cuerpos entrelazados.

Apenas quedaban minutos para que amaneciera pero la luz ya se reflejaba en aquel lugar.

Las llamas habían arrasado con un terreno importante de vegetación alrededor.

Todo estaba chamuscado, calcinado y breves restos de ceniza de lo que había sido verde.

Levi se incorporó en la hierba intacta que apenas había quedado alrededor de ambos amantes.

Allí era apenas lo único que quedaba junto con las aguas en calma del pequeño lago.

Estaba todo despejado pero apenas podía verse la gran extensión del terreno despejado debido a una leve niebla mañanera que dejaba sin una buena visión de su alrededor.

-Eren - llamó Levi acariciando las marcas del cuello que le había dejado la noche anterior- Despierta Eren.

Eren tardó en despertarse. Se acurrucó suavemente en el césped en busca del abrazo de Levi.

Tenía tan presente la noche pasada que solo quería verlo a él. Quería abrir los ojos y encontrarselo a su lado. Tal y como estaba.

Ahí estaba. Su torso bien definido parecía brillar al amanecer. Pero sus ojos estaban en otra parte.

Eren se incorporó lentamente soltó un quejido por el dolor y miró a Levi que estaba estoico mirando entre la niebla.

-Levi. ¿Que pasa?

Unas figuras parecían flotar entre la niebla pero sus pisadas podían ser oídas por su fino oído.

"Se dirigen hacia aquí"

Levi maldeció por lo bajo. Cogió la túnica de Eren, lo único que quedó anoche de sus ropas.

-Eren. Quedate aquí y no te muevas.

Eren asintió, sabía que no podría hacer mucho. Le dolían las caderas.

Levi se levantó sin importarle apenas nada de la situación. Observó paciente cómo el hombre rubio, con la castaña siguiéndole el paso, se aproximaban hacia allí.

Observó la vaina que llevaba a un costado y el pomo de la espada que portaba.

Como siempre parecía haberse anticipado.

Y no iba a andarse con tonterías ni preámbulos ni galanterías inútiles.

-¿Este era uno de tus maravillosos planes, Erwin?- dijo cuando se encontraron a cierta distancia.

-No-negó él, inmóvil- era algo que tenía que pasar. Ya era hora tras 35 años buscándote. Demonio.

Levi se tocó los cuernos que habían crecido en su cabeza.

-Ya veo- dijo indiferente- Pues...ahora me pillas un poco ligero. ¿Eso también era parte del plan?

-No me importa lo que hagas con ese chico. Es propiedad tuya. Aquellos que se dan a los demonios acaban con el mismo destino.

-Entonces con eso llego a la conclusión de que quieres matarme- dirigió su mirada a la castaña cuyos ojos eran ocultados por sus gafas- ¿Y ella qué hace aquí?

La señaló.

-Lo de siempre-respondió ella con una cordial sonrisa. Parecía ser una mera observadora de aquel juego, pero Levi sabía bien de qué bando estaba.

-...Esa molestia- dijo él asqueado- Parece mentira que te juntes con tal calaña. Con una bruja. ¿Qué clase de ayuda puede aportar ella?

-Más ayuda de la que distes tu alguna vez- respondió ella.

-Igualmente sigues siendo una molestia - escupió Levi invocando al fuego.

De nuevo, una capa negra se arremolinó a su alrededor. De esta salió una extensión de fuego que se expandió más rápido que nunca, hacia ambos individuos.

La castaña hizo su movimiento, adquirió un frasco de su gabardina y lo tiró a las llamas, el líquido de su interior las apagó dejando un rastro de humo.

-Pedazo de zorra. Debí haberte matado en cuanto tuve oportunidad. A ti, la primera...

-Eso no habría cambiado nada Levi- sonrió ella. El tono de burla de aquella mujer siempre le saltaban sus nervios.

-Tienes razón, tu muerte iba a ser la misma.

Levi se agachó, su mano invocó la tierra y del suelo alrededor de Hanji salieron unas raíces.

Erwin se interpuso entre Hanji. Y de una fuerte estocada rompió las ramas que retrocedieron.

-Ya veo, has bendecido tu espada.-observó Levi con el agudo dolor que habia invadido su cuerpo- ¿Dónde la has robado, Erwin?

-El señor me la ha concedido.

-Ah. A vosotros os lo dan todo hecho.

-No todo - repuso el rubio- Al fin y al cabo alguien tiene que matarte.

Erwin corrió.

Hanji invocó unas palabras y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando Erwin fue a atacar a Levi con la espada por delante.

-¡Alto!- dijo Eren interponiéndose entre ambos.

Ambos pararon.

-Te he dicho que no intervinieras...-le dijo Levi con un enfado reprimido.

-Eren- empezó Erwin con una leve sonrisa- Sabía que podía confiar en ti, que no eras ningún mal. Es él el que te cambio el agua bendita y te hizo enfermar de aquella forma para poder llevarte y emanciparse de esa forma...

-Ya lo sé- interrumpió Eren- Y Me da igual...

Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho Levi era cierto. Que se habían amado siempre de la forma en la que lo hicieron anoche.

-Me lo temía- respondió él con un suspiro - Es una pena. Eras parte del cielo antes de que volvieras a caer en sus brazos. ...No te mereces tus alas.

Eren se preguntó a qué se refería, pero todos los presentes parecieron apreciar algo que él no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Habían emergido de su espalda unas alas. Brillantes, elegantes y de suaves plumas blancas.

Eran preciosas.

-Tengo...¿alas?

-Probablemente ya no.

De su espalda salió Hanji portando un alzó contra Eren en un hechizo de inmovilización.

Levi se interpuso arremetiendo contra Hanji, evitando el golpe, cuando notó como el filo frío de una espada se iba internando en su ser.

En su pecho.

La espada de Erwin, que lo había apuñalado sin piedad en el último momento.

-¡NOOOOooOoOOoOOoOoOoOoO!-chilló Eren, impotente.

El tiempo pareció pararse y el ángel corrió al abrazo de su amante.

Ambos cayeron al suelo lamentando lo que podría haber en hecho juntos en aquella vida.

Pero él no quería pensar en eso. No quería que se fuera.

-Levi...no...

Eren desesperado intentó parar la hemorragia que hacía escapar la vida de Levi por momentos.

A Levi no parecía importarle. Se quedó mirando las preciosas alas de Eren brillantes a la luz de la mañana. Alzó la mano débilmente para acariciarlas.

-Pensé que nunca más las volvería a ver...Pero aquí están...

Eren seguía llorando, presionando sus manos temblorosas contra su pecho en la profunda herida de su pecho del que salía sangre a borbotones.

-Eren...-Lo calmó Levi con un rastro de sangre en su boca- Déjalo...Está fuera de tu alcance... Es una batalla perdida.

Dicho esto le dirigió una breve mirada a Erwin, que observaba sin decir palabra.

Levi se había rendido, había aceptado su derrota. Erwin había ganado.

Ambos lo sabían.

-No...Levi, no...-se lamentó Eren.

Levi no quería oír sus lamentos y lo hizo callar como en la noche anterior.

Acercó sus labios a él y lo besó marcándolo con su sangre.

Pero no le importaba. Todo le daba igual. Simplemente no quería que se fuera.

Las lágrimas de Eren cayeron junto a su sangre mezclado entre sollozos.

-Eren- susurró Levi en su oído- Voy a morir. Pero me alegro de hacerlo en tus brazos.

-No...Levi. Por favor- suplicó.

Levi ya apenas podía escucharlo. Entrecerró los ojos intentando guardar de nuevo en su memoria su rostro, para amarlo eternamente.

...Hubo breve silencio que pareció volverse eterno. Donde apenas se oía el leve viento que soplaba removiendo el pelo de Levi, que ahora yacía sin vida.

-...Eren- dijo Erwin entonces- ¿Sabes lo que dice la religión?

Él no respondió, temblaba se derrumbaba y lo lamentaba. Solo oyó unas pisadas que se aproximaban- Que el sufrimiento es la única forma de perdonar el pecado y todos tus males- terminó el rubio.

Eren comprendió que aquel era su final cuando vio como la castaña, a una distancia prudente de ellos, dejaba caer un frasco de sus manos y las llamas verdes emergieron cerrándose a su alrededor.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a los brazos sin vida de Levi, gritando de dolor, de miedo y, por primera vez rabia.

Lo besó por última vez, intentando encontrar restos de vida y ambos murieron calcinados entre sangre, lágrimas y fuego en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 **Mmmmmm estaba meditando escribir una precuela, pero no se, si me apetece pues si.**


End file.
